Tainted Love
by SunshineLullaby
Summary: Loves a funny thing. It shows up in some of the weirdest places, and it hits you like a brick. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE   R&R  *This starts after "Hot Mess It Up"*
1. Chapter 1

"Cece!" Gunther called out, jogging towards her. Cece slowed to a stop, and hoped Gunther didn't see the slight hesitation she had towards stopping. Cece turned around to come face to face with a smiling Gunther.

"Why are you so happy?" Cece asked nervously, "Are you about to pull a prank on me?" She took a step back.

"Ah, Cece, you're so funny!" Gunther chuckled. Cece let out a nervous laugh and smiled.

"Seriously, why are you so happy?" She asked again.

"Oh, my cousin is staying in America!" He shouted, smiling wider than before.

"Really? That's great! But, why? Did he find a date?"

"Yeah, he asked this girl who lives down his block and she said yes!" Gunther exclaimed.

Cece smiled and embraced Gunther in a hug. Gunther stood still, startled and confused.

"Um, Cece, you can let go now." Gunther grunted, pushing her off.

"Oh yeah, um, sorry." She blushed, "Well I gotta go! Bye!" And with that she turned around and ran as fast as she could, not really caring where she ended up.

"Hey!" Rocky shouted, jumping in through the window. Cece grunted in response.

"What happened to you?" Rocky asked, taking in Cece's appearance. Cece had on plaid pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She was holding a carton of melted ice cream too. Now that may not seem weird, but the fact that there was chocolate ice cream on every article of clothing she had on, was.

"I couldn't sleep." Cece explained, "So I got up and ate some ice cream."

"And how did the ice cream get all over you?"

"Well I fell asleep while eating this," Cece mumbled, "Then I jumped up after I woke up from a nightmare and the melted ice cream flew all over me." She lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie, I mean her dream had been scary. Just not the axe murder kind of scary. Truth was, she had a dream about her and a certain someone walking down a beach hand in hand. When she woke up she had jumped because she was scared, she just wasn't scared of the dream. She kept having this feeling that someone was watching her and it scared her more than anything had ever scared her before.

"You know, Cece, you're dream could have been sending you a message. Maybe you should try and figure out what it was." Rocky grabbed the carton of ice cream out of cece's hands and threw it out. "You should write down what happened. It will help you keep the memory, and you will be able to analyze everything that happened."

Cece smiled, when really she wanted to throw up. She already knew what the meaning of the dream was, she was falling head over heels for Gunther.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cece, we're gonna be late for school!" Rocky shouted, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Hold on!" Cece groaned as she attempted to apply eyeliner. When she thought she looked okay, she opened the bathroom door and avoided eye contact with Rocky.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Rocky asked.

"Watch your language! If your mother was here she would -"

"But my mom **isn't **here!" Rocky shouted cutting off Cece.

"If she was then -"

"Stop trying to change the subject, now tell me why you made yourself look like a dead racoon?" Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Because," Cece looked to the ground, "I wanted to?"

"Cece Jones, did you do this for a boy?" Rocky exclaimed.

"Wh-what? How co-could you think that?" Cece stuttered.

"You did!" Rocky gushed, "Who? Oh my gosh, is it the new kid? He is so cute!"

"Sure." Cece replied. What can she say? It wasn't like she was lying, she just wasn't telling the complete truth. "He told me he likes girls who wear a lot of make up." Now that was a lie.

"You guys would make such a cute couple!" Rocky smiled.

"Yeah, but it will never happen. Now can you drop it?" Cece begged. Rocky rolled her eyes and started her journey to school.

Little did Cece know, Rocky wasn't going to just 'drop it'. No, she was going to grab a seat and make herself comfy on it. She was gonna make sure Cece and the new kid became a couple no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Everything in italics what they are thinking. It just seemed easier than repeating "she thought to herself" after everything someone thought about. **

"Hey Gunther!" Cece smiled at the tall blond. He scrunched his nose and stared at her for a second before giving her a small wave. Cece felt her heart skip a beat, but she couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. Why didn't he actually say hi to her? Maybe it was just a pity wave. He probably felt bad for her because she couldn't get a boyfriend or something dumb like that. She sighed, a bit louder than she had intended but she did not expect anyone to hear her anyways. Never the less, two people heard it.

Rocky frowned. She stared at her best friend, _why had she just sighed?_ Rocky knew she had to do something about this, but was to busy to say anything. She pushed the thought to the back of her head and continued practicing her dance.

Gunther stared at himself in the mirror. What the hell was going on? Why did he feel so guilty for not saying hello to her? Maybe it had something to do with the look of sadness that washed over her face when all he did was wave._ I thought a wave was the same thing as saying hello? Hm, these stupid Americans and their difficult language. _Gunther laughed at his insult to the Americans but quickly quieted down when people started looking. _Maybe I should talk to Cece later, yes, that's what i'll do! I will talk to her after the show! _And with that Gunther did the same as Rocky and pushed the thought to the back of his head.

"And cut!" Everybody walked off stage shouting 'good job' and 'great work' to each other.

"Hey Cece!" Gunther smiled down at the short redhead. Cece stared in shock. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Gunther thought about asking her why she looked so sad earlier when he waved to her, but suddenly felt nervous. He rolled his eyes at himself and walked away.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Cece repeated over and over as she banged her head against the wall ignoring the stares she was getting.

"Woah, chill out!" Rocky pulled Cece away from the wall. "You're gonna crack your head open."

"Good." Cece mumbled as she sat slid down the wall, "It's not like there's a brain in there."

Rocky stared at her distressed friend and felt like crying. She hated seeing Cece like that.

"What happened?" Rocky questioned, "Did someone say something mean to you?"

Cece stared at the ground _It's what wasn't said._

"Did someone say something about you're dyslexia?" Rocky whispered, "Who? I'll kick their -"

"LANGUAGE! And no one said anything about that. It's about a...boy."

"Oh, good. And don't worry about the new kid. I got it covered."

Cece froze and her eyes widened. Covered?

"No, Rocky! I told you to drop it! I - I -" Cece began.

"I know, but I saw how distressed you were about him, and I thought 'Well this is serious.' So i kind of got him to go on a date with you?" Rocky squeaked as she finished talking. Cece closed her eyes not wanting to get mad at her friend. Cece knew Rocky had thought she was helping, and it was Cece who told Rocky she like the new kid even though she didn't.

"Look, I got to go. Bye!" Cece exclaimed as she rushed home.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Cece stepped infront the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a strapless red dress with black flats. A set of black bracelets covered her right wrist. She had very little makeup on; mascara and lipgloss._

_**Knock, knock.**__ Cece rushed to open the door and saw a charming young man._

_ "Hey, Cece." He smiled._

_ "Hey!" She exclaimed._

_ "So...are you ready to go?"_

_ "Yep." Cece replied grabbing her keys._

_ The two walked down the empty street, which was strange since Chicago streets were never empty at 8 pm._

_ "What are we gonna do?" Cece asked. She gasped as she got pushed against the wall._

_ "I was thinking we could do this." The boy smiled down at her and leaned in. Their lips brushed the slightest bit before Cece jumped away._

_ "Wha-wha-what do you-you mean?" She stuttered._

_ The boy leaned in again and this time cece didn't fight it._

_ "Cece," The boy pulled, "I love you."_

_ "I love you too, Gunther." Cece smiled at the tall blonde._

Cece's eyes shot open. She had been having that dream every day for a whole week.

She heard a creek outside her door but tried to ignore it as she closed her eyes to go to sleep. Right before she fell asleep she could have sworn she heard something tap on her window.

**A/N; Ugh! I hate this chapter -_- Oh well, it was really just a filler. And I wanted to make sure you guys got to see what this dream was. Also, what about the creeking and taps on her window? Hm...Well review, tell me what you think should/will happen as this story goes on. :]**

_**xoxo, Sunshine**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Were any of you up late last night?" Cece asked, looking around the table.

"Nope." Flynn replied, shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Not me, I slept like a rock. Why?" Her mom questioned standing up.

"I could have sworn I heard someone walking around outside my door." Cece replied.

"It was probably nothing." Her mom smiled. Cece smiled, _I'm probably being silly._

Rocky walked through the door without knocking and quickly closed it behind her.

"Hey, did you come to my window last night?" Rocky asked Cece as she took a seat on the couch.

"No? Did you come to mine? I thought I heard a tapping noise but I wasn't quite sure." Cece replied.

"No, I didn't? I woke up last night because I heard a sound coming from outside my window." Rocky raised her eyebrows, "It was probably nothing. Just a bird or something. It probably flew from my window to yours."

"Yeah...Do you want to have a sleep over tonight? Your place?" Cece asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Sure!" Rocky smiled.

**Later That Night...**

"Have you talked to the new kid lately?" Rocky smiled at Cece.

"No." Cece snapped and took a deep breath. "Um, Rocky?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." Cece replied.

"What?"

"I don't like the new kid, I just told you that because I wanted you to leave me alone." Cece stopped. She could have sworn she heard a sigh come from the other side of the door. Rocky continued staring at Cece.

"So you lied to me?" Rocky asked, not sure what she was feeling exactly.

"Yes...but that was because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Rocky asked a bit louder than she intended.

"What you would say about who I really like." Cece whispered.

"I'm sure they aren't bad." Rocky gave her a smile.

"It's...Gunther." Cece mumbled.

"What? It sounded like you just said Gunther." Rocky laughed.

"That's because I did."

Rocky froze. She looked the red head in the eyes. She knew Cece wasn't lying. Rocky pulled Cece into a hug, which was pretty awkward since they were sitting down.

"Can we go to sleep?" Cece asked.

"Sure, I'll go change in the bathroom you can change here." Rocky smiled.

Cece changed as quickly as she could. She felt as though someone was watching her. Just incase there was, she stuck out her middle finger and spun around the room so that no matter where that person might be they would get the message.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rocky laughed walking into the room.

"I...don't know." Cece giggled.

"Whatever, lets go to sleep. I am so tired." Rocky yawned to emphasize.

"I think i'm gonna sleep on the floor." Cece smiled, pulling all the blankets off Rocky's bed and onto the floor.

"Bitch." Rocky mumbled.

"Thanks." Cece yawned.

Both of the young girls quickly fell into darkness. Little did they know, both of them were being watched. It's funny what love can drive people to do. Including stalking, although I much rather call it 'following to make sure nothing bad happens to the other person'.

**A/N: Muahahahaha! I bet no one can guess what happens later on in the story. :D I feel like an evil genius. REVIEW! What do you think is gonna happen as this story goes on? Is Cece being paranoid or is something really going on?**

**I promise next chapter Gunther will be in it, but trust me everything will fall into place after awhile. :] You are all gonna be like "HOLY SHIT! I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" **

**PEACE! - **_**Sunshine**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA, I seriously feel like an evil genius! :] CynicalSquids review got me smiling, so how could I not update for her? This is my third update today! :O**

Cece stirred in her sleep mumbling in-audible sounds. Rocky sat up rubbing her eyes, _Why the hell was Cece making so much noise? _

"Gunther" She mumbled. Rocky gagged. Cece was dreaming about Gunther and Rocky did not want to know what they were doing in the dream. Rocky climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once she finished it she went back to her room.

Rocky let an ear piercing scream when she saw a figure outside her window. The figure quickly ran away as Cece jumped up.

"What happened?" Rockys mom exclaimed running into the room flipping on the light. Seconds later Ty came in too.

"There-there w-w-was a per-per-person ou-outside my wi-window." Rocky stuttered.

"Cece, call your mom. Tell her to get up her, **now." **Rockys mom demanded. "Ty, go wait by the door for her mom to get here." Ty nodded and did as he was told. "Rocky, are you okay? Did you see what they looked like?"

Rocky shook. "N-no. It was to dark."

"What's wrong?" Cece's mom asked rushing into the front room. Everyone gathered around her.

"Mom!" Cece exclaimed hugging her.

"I got up to get some water and when I came back I saw a per-person outside of the window." Rocky explained.

"Oh my gosh, did you see who it was?"

"No, it was too dark." Rocky replied, staring at her feet as tears began to stream down her face.

"It's okay Rocky, you guys can come over and sleep at our apartment and in the morning we will figure out what to do." Everybody nodded and quickly rushed to Cece's apartment. Fear rushed through all of their veins - maybe not for the same reasons.

Cece curled up in a ball on her bed. She tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Thoughts were speeding through her mind at 100 miles per hour. She had tried every trick in the book; counting sheep, taking steady breaths, counting backwards from 100.

She kept thinking about how much she wished Gunther was there to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but she knew that would never happen.

"Mom, I know you want to talk about last night but i really just need to take a walk and think." Cece told her mom as she walked out the door not waiting for an answer.

"Hey! Cece, wait up!" Gunther shouted from behind her. Cece stopped and quickly wiped off the tears from her face.

"Hey." Cece sniffled.

"What happened?" Gunther asked, real concern plastered on his face.

"Nothing." Cece replied looking down at her feet.

"Did someone hurt you?" He questioned. Cece laughed.

"No. It's just...It's a long story."

"I have time." Gunther smiled.

"Well last night me and Rocky had a sleep over and she woke up and got a glass of water." Cece stopped.

"Thats all?" Gunther was beyond confused. _Since when was it a bad thing to get a glass of water?_

"Wh-when she came back into the room there was someone at the window." Cece whispered. Gunther gasped.

"Did they hurt you? You were fully clothed, right?" Gunther questioned, suddenly feeling protective over her.

"No and yes." Cece smiled.

"Good." Gunther smiled, "I know we fight a lot, and it may seem like I hate you. But if you ever need me to kick someones ass for you, I will."

Cece smiled, slightly surprised by him being so extremely nice.

"Thanks." Cece leaned in and hugged him.

"Cece!" A voice called from across the street. Cece turned her head and saw it was Ty.

Gunther let go of Cece and cleared his throat.

"Um, bye." He blushed. Cece jogged across the street.

"You're mom is looking for you!" Ty grabbed her hand and dragged her down the street. Gunther watched them run with their fingers interlocked. It caused a feeling in his stomach he didn't quite understand, all he knew was that he wanted to punch that Ty guy in the face for touching her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know it took me a week to update, but I was crazy busy. I will try to finish this story by the end of the month (Cross your fingers) so I can start a sequel? Maybe? Oh well, please review and what not. :]**

"Sorry but I don't think there's anything we can do. You have no proof anyone was there and this is Chicago. All kind of creeps live around here." A gray haired man frowned at the group of teenager infront of him. "If you see them again, you can call me." He handed Ty his number.

"Thanks." They all mumbled as they shuffled out of the small room.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are you going?" Rocky shouted as Cece walked out of the door. Rocky kept trying to talk about the sleep over the night before, but Cece refused. Cece just wanted everything to go back to the old days. When she could fall asleep in her own bed with out waking up to the creepy feeling she was being stared at. When she didn't trip over her own feet everytime she saw Gunther. When she could walk down the block with out having to worry someone was gonna jump her or maybe even worse.<p>

"Cece?" A voice asked from behind her. Cece picked up her pace, fear cursing through her veins. The person behind her started walking faster, causing Cece to start running.

"Leave me alone!" Cece yelled, trying to sop her voice from cracking.

A hand grasped onto to her wrist stopping her from moving.


	8. Chapter 8

"Please don't hurt -" Cece stared at the offender. "Ty?"

He smiled at her. Normally his smile made Cece smile. Normally he made Cece feel safe. Normally she felt like he was her older brother. But now? Now his smile makes her want to dispear. Now he makes her want to go run and hide. Now, she feels as though he's the last person on earth she'd ever want to see.

"What's wrong?" Ty questioned, tightening his grip on Cece's wrist.

Cece opened her mouth, but when nothing came out she quickly closed it. They stared at each other before Ty pulled her towards the nearest alley.

"You know, I've been waiting a **long **time to get you alone. I've been needing to talk to you." Ty smiled once more.

"T-talk? About what? We are alone all the time." Cece asked timidly.

"We're never really alone." He frowned and whispered, "At least your not."

"What do we need to talk about? Wait, what do you mean i'm never alone?"

"Ugh! Why are you so nieve?" Ty yelled throwing Cece against the wall. A loud thud echoed through the alley as her back hit the bricks. Cece cried out in pain.

"Oh shut up! I didn't throw you that hard." Ty growled as cece slid down the wall into a sitting position.

"Wh-what did you need to t-talk about?" Cece barely whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

Ty gently pulled Cece up and was standing a mere centemeter away from her.

"I love you." Ty whispered as he wiped the tears off her face.

"I -" Cece began but stopped. How was she suppose to reply? By saying _I love you too? _But that's a lie. She never loved him as anything other than a brother. She could say that too but she was afraid he would get mad and hurt her again.

"You what?" Ty questioned, getting closer to her if that was possible.

Cece sighed as she grabbed his hand. "I don't love you. At least not the same way you love me. I can't love you. It's just wrong. I mean, you're my bestfriends brother!"

Ty stared at her anger overtaking him.

"Of course you can love me! Rocky wouldn't care! She would be happy for us! The reason you don't love me is because of that stupid Gunther kid!" He exclaimed squeezing her hand making her wince in pain.

"How do you know about Gunther?" Cece froze. "You're the one who's been watching me?"

Ty smiled and nodded thinking Cece would be flattered. That enraged Cece.

"What makes you think I could ever love someone who **stalks **me? How am I suppose to ever trust you again?" Cece yelled. In the heat of the moment Cece raised her hand up and slapped him. Ty kneed her in the stomach and laughed as she groaned in pain.

"Heres the deal; You can date me, and love me, and do whatever I fucking tell you to - or I can kill you." Ty growled into her ear. Cece's eyes widened in terror.

He stared into her eyes patiently waiting for her reply. Cece placed her hand on his chest and leaned forward. Ty didn't move a muscle, unsure of what she was going to do. Cece gently pushed her lips to his. Their love may have been tainted but Ty didn't care, as long he got Cece.

THE END

**A/N; WOAH, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? :O **

**So I'm sure you're all like "wtf?" because well i put very little gunther/cece action in this story. I had noticed that before I wrote this chapter and I felt like such a jerk. And thats when it hit me. This is the perfect place to end the story, so I can start the sequel and actually have gunther and cece romance in it! I have the sequel all planned out and I can't wait to start it! :D I am gonna call it "Imperfection".**

**So watch out for that! :D I will probably post it within the next couple of days.**

**PEACE - **_**sunshine :)**_


End file.
